


Some Things Are Ageless

by luvsanime02



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Kinktober 2017, Language, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Trowa loves to goad Zechs, especially when it results in times like this.





	Some Things Are Ageless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/gifts).



> Written for the October 14th Kinktober prompt: sensory deprivation. Requested by Clara.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**Some Things Are Ageless** by luvsanime02

########

The sound of boots clicking against the hardwood floors alerts Trowa to another presence in the room, and he freezes in place. After a moment, the boots stop near the edge of the bed. Trowa’s already tense with anticipation, wondering what will happen next.

A soft kiss lands on his knee. The spot tingles afterwards. Then those lips trail upwards, skimming over the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh. Trowa moans when a wet tongue swipes across the skin there, teeth nibbling lightly. Later, when Trowa can see again, there will be a bruise. He spreads his legs wider, and there’s a quiet chuckle in response.

“Eager, are we?” Zechs asks. 

Trowa nods, and feels the fabric of the blindfold shifting with his movements. Zechs’s fingers run lightly over his hip, and Trowa sucks in a breath, waiting for Zechs to touch Trowa where he wants it the most, but of course Zechs’s fingers completely ignore Trowa’s erection, and instead travel farther up his stomach to start teasing one of his nipples.

Trowa groans. He reaches down and grabs Zechs’s hand, and forces it lower. Zechs chuckles again, but follows Trowa’s wishes this time and wraps those long, elegant fingers around Trowa’s erection. Trowa sighs, and both of their hands move together, working over his erection from the head to his balls, and then back up, over and over.

A light tickling sensation skims along his abdomen, and Trowa realizes after a second that it’s Zechs’s hair, just in time for Zechs’s mouth to slant over his own. Trowa gives into the kiss, letting Zechs dominate his mouth, while Trowa’s hand starts tugging faster on his erection. After a minute, Zechs pulls away. “Sneaky,” he mutters against Trowa’s lips. Trowa smirks in response. 

“I was getting bored,” he drawls. His hips flex upwards, arching into the friction against his erection. Zechs tsks, and moves both of their hands away. Trowa groans again, this time in disappointment.

Zechs kisses him harder in response. “Patience,” he says. Trowa can hear Zechs breathing just a little harder now. Trowa arches his back, making sure to flex the muscles in his abdomen, and listens to Zechs hum appreciatively in response.

“Patience,” Trowa chides, unable to stop from smirking again.

Zechs is silent for a long moment, and Trowa tenses again, wondering what Zechs will do next. What he’s not expecting is for one slick finger to suddenly run itself along his crack and circle his hole. Trowa sucks in a sharp breath and opens his legs even wider, and Zechs leans over him, licking a long stripe up his stomach and around one nipple before blowing on the moist skin. Trowa breaks out in goosebumps all over.

Zechs’s finger finally enters Trowa, and he tries to relax into the touch. Zechs adds in another finger after a moment, stretching Trowa open even more. Trowa can’t help but moan louder. His skin feels electrified, his nerves ultra-sensitive. Another blow across his wet nipple causes a shiver to run through him. 

“So responsive,” Zechs whispers, his voice obviously amused.

A third finger joins the other two, and Trowa huffs. He’s beyond ready. Zechs is just teasing him now. “Oh, you mean like you become after only one glass of wine?” he asks, just because.

There’s a light brush of fingers through Trowa’s hair, and then a tug as Zechs tilts his head back and kisses him again, harder this time. “Such a brat,” Zechs says, but he’s still amused, and his hand leaves Trowa’s hair to trail down the side of his face and rest against his neck, his thumb running lightly over the skin there.

“Always,” Trowa promises. The fingers stretching him open finally pull out, and Trowa lifts his hips in anticipation. For a second, he thinks that Zechs is going to tease him some more, but then Trowa feels the blunt head of Zechs’s erection nudging against his opening and pushing inside.

The nerves there all seem to come alive at once, every part of him aching for more, and Trowa bites down on his lower lip to keep from crying out. His neck arches back sharply, and even if Trowa could see right now, he doubts that he’d be paying any attention to his surroundings.

“Suddenly, you’re a lot more quiet,” Zechs points out, his tone smug. He continues to push in slowly, until he’s as deep inside of Trowa as he can stand without responding. Trowa’s hands reach up, eventually find Zechs’s sides, and then Trowa pulls him closer, wrapping his legs around Zechs tightly, and flexing his back to draw him even closer.

Zechs groans. “I love how flexible you are,” he admits. Trowa does, too. It’s so much easier to guide their rhythm while in this position when Trowa can squeeze his legs and stretch them far around Zechs’s waist, until his ankles are locked around each other and his heels are digging into the small of Zechs’s back, urging him on.

“Are you going to take all day?” Trowa demands. He runs his hands up Zechs’s chest and grips his shoulders, using them for even more leverage.

“Oh, so sorry that this is taking so long,” Zechs snarks, adding in a particularly sharp thrust. “I’ll just speed things along, shall I?” Zechs starts fucking Trowa faster, both of them sliding up the bed with the force of his movements. 

“Yes,” Trowa says, practically shouting now, and not caring. “Fuck, Zechs, put your back into it. Fuck me.” He nudges Zechs’s back with his feet for emphasis. 

Suddenly, Trowa’s thighs are being gripped tightly, and then Zechs is pulling them apart and pushing them up, until Trowa’s legs are hooked over Zechs’s shoulders. “I’ll show you a good fucking, you brat,” Zechs says, his voice intent. And then he does.

Trowa’s breath explodes out of him with the next thrust. He grabs the bedsheets and curses, this time in approval. “Yeah, just like that. About time.” Zechs snaps his hips forward, and Trowa shifts along the bed a little more, his tight grasp of the sheets the only thing keeping him from hitting the headboard. Zechs fucks him so deeply that Trowa feels like he’s swallowing around Zechs’s erection, like he’s being filled everywhere inside. He listens to Zechs’s balls slapping against his ass, the sound obscenely loud to Trowa’s ears. 

Trowa feels his climax building fast, but he can’t get in enough breath to warn Zechs before he falls over the edge. He can’t see, can’t hear, can’t even think. All that Trowa can do is feel his orgasm wash over him for several long seconds, until he eventually falls back onto the bed feeling loose-limbed and satisfied.

“I guess youth doesn’t have much staying power,” he hears Zechs quip. Trowa snorts, but he’s feeling too good to care about responding just yet. Zechs’s hands are cradling Trowa’s hips now, his thrusts softer. Light kisses are left across his stomach, and Trowa reaches one hand down and starts stroking his fingers through Zechs’s hair.

It isn’t long before Zechs stiffens and Trowa feels the wetness of Zechs’s release deep inside, before Zechs lets out a slow breath and relaxes. He stays there, and Trowa wonders what he’s thinking. Then there are fingers reaching underneath Trowa’s head and tugging at the knot tied there. Trowa leans his head forward until Zechs’s fingers can fit underneath him more comfortably, and then the blindfold is gone.

He blinks at the light, even though the room is only dimly lit in anticipation of Trowa’s eyes being sensitive. Trowa quints for half a moment before his sight adjusts, and then he smirks. “Not up for another round, then?”

This time, he can watch as Zechs rolls his eyes. He finally shifts back, getting off of Trowa and settling onto the bed beside him. “Well, I did do most of the work, didn’t I?” Zechs retorts mildly. 

Trowa snorts again. “Whatever helps your dignity.”

Zechs’s eyes flash. “Come over here, brat, and I’ll show you just how fast I can recover.”

Smirking again, Trowa moves closer, turning onto his side and kissing Zechs, swiping his tongue over his lips until they open, and then thrusting his tongue inside lazily. They don’t get to sleep for hours.


End file.
